Gaming machines with rotating reels have been popular for many years. Initially, the rotating reels were mechanical spinning reels housed inside the machine which were spun and randomly stopped to place images on the reels in alignment to determine payouts. Drive mechanisms for the reels have developed substantially overtime to the point where the rotation and, in particular, the stopped position of the reels is precisely controlled, and in turn, manages the allocation of payouts. More recently, electronic gaming machines have been used to simulate spinning reels using computer generated graphics and electronics. However notwithstanding the existence of electronic gaming machines, players are still attracted to, and enjoy, gaming machines having mechanical reels.